The present invention relates to recycling or utilizing discarded empty beverage containers such as the popular one and two liter plastic bottles or other major selling sizes commonly used for bottling of carbonated sodas such as Coca Colas.RTM., Pepsi Cola.RTM., Sunkist.RTM., 7-UP.RTM., and Diet Rite Cola.RTM.. In the present invention, discarded bottles may be collected to form other utilitarian objects such as a raft or float, mattress, structural member, highway barrier or other cushioning means. After a period of use of the cushioning means, the bottles contained therein are in a collected form for recycling or reprocessing or disposal. The invention is particularly advantageous for the production of inexpensive seasonal items such as buoyant rafts or floats.
An empty plastic bottle is disclosed as being used as a marker float for an anchor in Gram et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,133. Floatation devices made from interconnected buoyant members which are interconnected to each other by gluing or cementing, by rods, or ropes, for example, are disclosed in Taggart U.S. Pat. No. 19,216, Park U.S. Pat. No. 42,594, Pruden U.S. Pat. No. 689,020, Reno U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,902, Carroll U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,160, Moss U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,372, Pentzien U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,463, Beal U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,478, Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,622, Momany U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,976, Rosenberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,353, Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,593, and Thorgeirsson U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,246 deceased et al. Gas containing cans are used in the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,622. Bottle members are used in the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,353 and 3,895,593.
Leverton U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,803 relates to a can float pontoon wherein a plurality of empty beer and beverage cans are placed in cylindrical plastic tubes to provide rigidity to the tubes.
The present invention provides a multicompartment bag-like container for recycling plastic bottles wherein the bottles provide cushioning and are maintained in alignment by the container without fixed attachment to the container and without attachment to each other. The bottles may be readily removed from the container for reprocessing. The bottles impart buoyancy to the cushions which make them useful as rafts. The container and cushions made from the container may be used as an advertising media by carbonated soda bottling companies for example.